


Intense Circumstances

by Vixx2pointOh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Borrowed line from Speed, Complete, Dental Hygienist Felicity, Elevator Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Hero!Oliver, Little Fluff, Paramedic Oliver, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Trapped, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx2pointOh/pseuds/Vixx2pointOh
Summary: “You know they say relationships that start under intense circumstances, they never last”“So I’ve heard”“I guess we’ll just have to base it on sex then”He's a Paramedic and she's a Dental Hygienist.  They were strangers who happened to end up in the same elevator....*COMPLETED*





	1. The Earth Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a COMPLETED fic, with three chapters which I'll update over the course of a few days.
> 
> It's based on a prompt given to me by Ash (she knows just what to say, lol), spurred on the pictures contained in the title image.
> 
> It's just a little fun, hope you like it.  
> @someonesaidcake

 

****

**12:53pm; Tuesday 10 January 2017**

“Hold the door please” Felicity called as her sensible tennis shoes skated across the tiled atrium of Starling General Hospital

A strong hand popped out from behind the closing doors, jarring the doors open just as Felicity reached them.

“Thank you” she puffed as she smoothed a hand down her burgundy dental scrubs  
She forgot her footing for a moment and, as she was adjusting the half-ponytail she was sensibly sporting, she stumbled forward, straight into a strong wall of chest wrapped in perfectly pressed navy cotton.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry” she muttered, straightening herself up  
Felicity blew out an exhale and finally looked up at the stranger who had come to her aid twice in the last 60 seconds, and what a sight he was.

The uniform carried the emblem of an paramedic and despite its basic structure, the shoulders pulled taunt at the seems over his broad frame and cut in close around his trim waist. Her imagination ran freely for a few moments imagining how much better this tall statue of a man might look without the uniform, _or better yet_ she thought _removing the uniform...slowly, painfully slowly – to music, in front of her..._

“It’s fine ma’am, are you alright?” came the response, in a low, intense and inadvertently sexual tone  
“Mmmhmm, fine” Felicity nodded, the apples of her cheeks blushing a fierce fuchsia “Just clumsy today I suppose” she breathed as the heavy brushed metal doors finally closed in front of her, encasing her and the Good Samaritan stranger into the elevator for what would only be a few short minutes at most.

“What floor?” Oliver asked as he watched the blonde idly tamper with her two-tone glasses  
“Right, that helps” she smiled, leaning past him to tap the button for floor 28, the one just below his stop.

He couldn’t help but catch the scent of her hair as it swished past him. Despite the season and the low temperatures outside, he was instantly transported to a warm day sitting along the coast and breathing in the fresh salty air, it smelled like sand travelling along the whips of brisk summer breezes.

He couldn’t explain the smell any other way but _Summer_. She smelled like summer.

The display above the button panel blinked its red digits 21, 22, 23...

The sudden jolt was like nothing Oliver had ever experienced in his life. The noise was loud. A thick groaning of metal followed instantly by a sweeping motion that tore his legs out from underneath him. He fell forwards, cracking his head against the chrome handrail before stumbling backwards against the back wall, whipping his neck as his entire 6ft frame crumpled to the floor.

To Felicity it sounded like an echoing growl through a network of caves before the impact felt like a baseball bat to the back of her knees followed by the sensation of invisible hands on her shoulders violently shaking her.

It felt like hours later when the heavy shuddering finally stopped, replaced with a deathly silence that rung like an eerie fog through Oliver's ears. He squeezed his eyes tightly as he tried in vain to block out the thumping that was pulsing through his temples. It felt like the elevator was swaying in mid air, but he doubted that was the case.  
  
_Elevators don't sway, do they?_ He wondered to himself as he attempted to scramble to his feet.  
  
“Are you okay?” came a soft and shaky voice to the left of him  
_That's right,_ he hadn't been alone in the elevator, the pretty blonde in burgundy scrubs, the one that smelled like summer, _she was there too._  
  
His eyes adjusted to the soft glow of the emergency light in the elevator, much dimmer than the florescent bulbs that had illuminated the small space minutes before. He saw her sitting crouched in the corner, her knees tugged into her chest and her chin rested on her knees. Her eyes were wide, the blue now barely noticeable behind the blown pupils.  
  
“I'm fine” he coughed, the air was thick and heavy with dust that was slowly settling on the surfaces around him “are you okay?”  
He watched her nod slowly as he crawled towards her, his legs still too unsteady to stand.  
“You have a little graze” he smiled, tugging on his backpack as he settled less than a foot from her “I'm a paramedic, so I should take a look at it” he continued as he took two blue latex gloves from his bag and threaded them onto his hands.  
  
“I'm just a dental hygienist, but I suggest you take care of yourself first” she replied quietly as she waved an anxious finger towards his head  
Oliver tugged his brow inward as he took the makeup compact Felicity handed him. He peered into the small mirror, holding up close to where the pain was resonating from.  
“Oh, I see” he quipped when he caught sight of the large gash just above his left brow “that would probably explain the ringing and double vision” he sighed as his head swayed in small circles  
  
“Have you ever made model aircrafts?” Oliver asked, leaning himself against the back wall of the elevator car  
“Uhh no” she shrugged softly  
“Well, that's okay, you look like you have steady hands. I'm going to need to ask for your help” he handed her a small tube and another set of blue gloves  
  
“You want to built model aircrafts?” she quipped  
Oliver smiled “not quite, but I will need you to glue my head together”  
“Oh, I don't think” Felicity cringed as she slipped on the blue gloves  
“It's be fine, I'll talk you through it” Oliver replied as he tore open the foil packet of the antiseptic wipe  
“And if I mess up and scar you for life?” Felicity asked  
“Then I'll have a really cool scar” Oliver laughed as he touched the wipe to the wound  
“Holy hell, that hurts more than I anticipated” he cringed, the sharp pain resonating from his forehead as his hand dropped away  
  
“Well you better come up with a good story to go with the scar” Felicity smiled as she plucked the wipe from Oliver's fingers and gently wiped it across the wound “do you have any saline?”  
  
Oliver reached into his kit and handed her a small plastic bottle of saline solution.  
“Don't you have some topical anaesthetic you can apply?” she asked as she screwed off the bottle top  
“I was trying to be a tough guy” Oliver laughed, his face twitching as the cool saline flowed over the wound  
“Well okay tough guy, how about a distraction instead? What's you're name? I should know that before I leave you with a gnarly scar”  
“Oliver” he smiled  
“Felicity” she replied, her eyes not blinking from her task  
  
Oliver watched as every feature of her face showed her concentration, from the slight cock of her head to the way her teeth snagged her bottom lip inwards.  
  
“Okay, it's clean” she smiled, her thumb dragging slowly across his hairline “now what?”  
“The fun part” Oliver replied with a smile shifting across his lips  
  
He crushed the vial as he lay back, his head slightly propped up against his medical kit. Felicity adjusted her position, crossing her legs before she tapped Oliver's shoulder. He rolled his head to look at her as she patted her lap, gesturing for him to place his head there instead.  
“It's the least I can do” she laughed sweetly  
  
Oliver smiled thankfully as he shifted his head onto her lap, his long legs bent at the knees with his toes touching the other end of the elevator car.  
“So Oliver, what do you think that was?” Felicity asked as she brushed her hair back over her shoulders  
“An earthquake by the feel of it” Oliver sighed, it was not the first he'd experienced, but this was the first time he'd been stuck in an elevator due to one  
  
He held the small tube up, certain the glue was now ready to be applied.  
“Squeeze gently until a drop appears on the tip” he instructed as Felicity took the vial from his hands  
“Okay” she replied, following his instructions until she saw the small drop appear  
“Apply it slowly to the edges of the wound with a gentle brushing motion”  
Oliver's face contorted as the chill of the glue seeped around the edges of the wound, making him instantly regret not applying an anaesthetic first.  
  
“Do you work in the hospital?” Oliver asked as he clenched his eyes closed  
“No, just meeting a friend who works in paeds” Felicity replied as she slowly followed Oliver's instructions “You?”  
“Same, just here visiting”  
Felicity pulled back the vial and leaned forward to study her work “all done” she announced  
  
“Now you need to push the two edges together and hold it closed for thirty seconds ”  
Felicity handed Oliver the small vial and shook her hands gently “Okay, that's exceptionally gross, but I can deal with that” she coached as she gently placed a thumb and forefinger at either side of the crevice  
  
“Don't you deal with gross things all day?” Oliver quipped before his jaw clenched when the pressure was applied  
“It's orthodontic, so not many open wounds to glue together” she replied with a gentle shrug of her shoulders “plus I've only been in the job a few weeks”  
Oliver let out a soft chuckle.  
“Well this will make a great work story for you”  
“I'll be sure to write home about it”  
  
“Starling isn't home for you?” Oliver asked  
“I guess it is now” Felicity replied “twenty-eight Mississippi, twenty-nine Mississippi, thirty Mississippi. All done”  
“Perfect, now apply the glue in an oval pattern around the wound”  
“Understood” she saluted as she took the vial back from him  
“So, where was home?” Oliver enquired  
“Vegas, I grew up there. I've only been in Starling for a few weeks, crashing on the couch of the friend I was coming to visit” Felicity replied, her eyes fixated on the task at hand “what about you Oliver?”  
  
“Starling has always been home, I'm afraid I'm not much of an adventurer” he replied with a soft jostle of his shoulders  
“Stay still” she reprimanded with a smile “your wife wont thank me if I damage that face of yours”  
“Wife?” Oliver laughed  
“You're wearing a wedding ring, I just assumed” Felicity paused, sighing loudly “Oh god, are you a widower and I just said something really insensitive?”  
Oliver glanced down at the cheap sterling ring on his finger that Tommy had given him a few weeks earlier.  
“Oh no, my friend Tommy gave this to me, he's the friend I was going to see”  
“Apologies, your husband then”  
Oliver spluttered a heavy laugh from his chest at just the thought of himself and Tommy romantically linked.  
  
“I said stay still” Felicity huffed as she flattened her palms against his temples and held his head straight “also, I'm sorry, you're life partner? I'm not really sure what you want me to call him”  
“No, no, we're not, I'm not” Oliver took a sharp breath “he gave me the ring so that overly touchy patients wouldn't come onto me quite as often as they do, he swears by it”  
  
“Oh” Felicity breathed “I see, so you're not married?”  
“No, I'm not”  
“Does it work?” Felicity asked nodding towards the ring “keeps away the handsy ones?”  
“Unfortunately not, it seems to just add to the fun for them, and it seems to have backfired on this occasion”  
“Meaning?”  
“Before” he shook his hands in the air to symbolise the earthquake “I was going to ask for your number maybe, you would have thought me quite the player”  
“You were? Why?” she spoke, her words laced with disbelief  
“You reminded me of summer”  
  
Felicity shifted underneath him before she tapped his shoulders “You can get up now”  
“I'm sorry, that was more forward than I meant it to sound” Oliver sighed, his cheeks flushing a brief shade of embarrassed-red  
“Oh, it's not that, it's just I'm finished, you're all set”  
  
Oliver took the small makeup compact from Felicity again and surveyed the damage.  
“Are you sure this your first time?” he remarked as he looked at the almost perfect seam  
“You're my first” she smiled, her hand crossing over her heart  
  
“About what I'm said, sorry if that came across a little strange. Can I claim head injury related nonsense?” Oliver sighed, handing Felicity back the compact before getting another foil-wrapped wipe from his kit  
  
“It's fine, really, I was just a little surprised” she replied, the corners of her mouth turning up into a small smile  
“You shouldn't be” he replied, easing a little closer with the wipe poised in his fingers “this may sting a little”  
“I'm sure I can take it” she breathed softly as she let her eyes lull closed  
  
Oliver leaned in closer and eased the wipe gently across the grazed skin along her hairline. A smile rose across his lips and upwards towards his eyes as he watched the soft fluttering of her dark lashes against her milky complexion.  
  
He decided in that moment that perhaps it was the thinning air in the elevator car or maybe it was related to the wound on his head, but he was almost certain this girl, this Felicity, was going to be an important part of his life from now on. It was a deeply strange and unfamiliar feeling, but one that, if he let himself dwell on it, felt as natural as breathing.  
  
“All done” he cooed as he pulled back and watched her eyes flutter open “you were a trooper”  
  
“I'm tougher than-” Felicity's words were stopped suddenly when the entire elevator car groaned and shifted heavily before a loud thud echoed through the confined space and the entire car dropped at least two feet  
  
“Shit, fuck, shit” Felicity stammered as she pulled herself into a tight fold and scampered towards the corner  
“It's okay, it'll be okay, that was probably just the emergency breaks finally kicking in” Oliver remarked, trying to keep a reassuring eye on Felicity as he watched her hands shake around her legs  
  
“How do you know that?” she asked quietly as she squeezed her eyes closed, letting a frightened tear slowly drip down her cheek  
“I guess I don't know, but we're still here” Oliver replied as he cautiously moved closer  
  
“You need to work on your calming techniques” Felicity remarked, panting the words through a shallow breath  
“I find the truth always works best in situations like these”  
  
“How about we play a game to distract ourselves while we wait for help?” Oliver suggested, his body mirroring hers as he sat with his back propped up against the back of the car  
“What do you suggest, I spy?” Felicity replied looking around the sterile car “something beginning S” she laughed nodding towards the sexual health poster above Oliver's head  
  
“How about a ten questions?”  
Felicity nodded slowly as she tried to block out the heavy sounds of groaning steel that surrounded them “you start”  
  
“Do you have any pets?” Oliver asked  
“No” Felicity replied, her eyes darting around the small area  
“Are you claustrophobic?”  
“I didn't think so until this moment” she shrugged nervously  
“Tell me about your friend, the one you were meeting”  
“Her name is Helena, she's a nurse in paeds, she's really the only person I know here” Felicity replied as she rummaged through her handbag before pulling out her cellphone  
  
She starred down at the screen and sighed. She had expected that it would read no signal but seeing it with her own eyes felt like a heavy disappointment.  
“No signal” she sighed under her breath  
“Me neither” Oliver said as he waved his own cellphone a little in the air in some farfetched hope that might actually help  
“Granola bar?” Felicity asked as she pulled two from the inner pocket of her pleather slouch bag


	2. The Worlds Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.
> 
> Final installment coming soon....

**2:08pm, Tuesday 10 January 2017**

  
  
“I guess someone should officially notice I'm late back from lunch by now” Felicity smiled as she glanced down at her watch  
  
The two had maintained the status quo of innocuous questions as they chewed through a Granola bar each and a few sips from the water bottle Oliver had in his kit. The temperature was beginning to swell inside the car, the results of which were shown in the deep beads of sweat starting to form across their brows.   
  
The groaning outside had subsided in the last 30 minutes, but a small aftershock had rattled them both a little and filled the air once more with a thin veil of dust that had only just settled around them.  
  
“You know its a myth that elevator cars are airtight” Oliver spoke, his tongue sweeping a line across his parched lips  
“I know, at least two percent of the floor area has to be vented” Felicity muttered, her throat dry and scratchy “but that doesn't stop it turning into a sauna”  
“I don't suppose it does” Oliver remarked as he undid the two top buttons on his pressed navy shirt  
  
“Do you really think they're looking for us?” Felicity asked quietly as she wiped the back of her hand across her sweating brow  
“Of course” Oliver replied, the thick air heavy in his throat  
“We're two people that shouldn't have been here, Helena wasn't expecting me and neither was your friend, nobody out there will be looking for us here” Felicity whispered as she pushed her head into the back of the car  
  
“And” she breathed out a heavy exhale “we don't even know what out _there_ looks like”  
  
They sat silently for what seemed like endless minutes before Felicity let out a soft huff and let her head fall back down onto her knees   
“Sorry, I sound like the harbinger of doom” she smiled, rolling her head towards Oliver  
“I’ll tell you what, when we're done with waiting we'll see ourselves out” he smiled as he nodded up towards the escape hatch in the corner of the ceiling   
  
“Really?” Felicity laughed “will we be swinging across the shaft, my arms tightly wrapped around you?”  
“Of course, I'll say something corny like 'hold on tight' before I pull you in nice and close”  
“That head wound is affecting your thinking ability again Oliver” Felicity winked   
“We'll be fine Felicity and this will be just a funny story to tell your kids one day”  
  
She watched him with a painted smile as he ran his fingers around the collar of his shirt. Beads of sweat clung to his scalp, glistening though the short crew cut. His lips hung open, slightly parted, as his tongue idly dipped in and out of his mouth.  
  
He caught her glance, their eyes locking with neither daring to blink away. It was a stop motion moment where everything around them froze, until her pink stained lips folded into a flickering smile. In that moment it was as though Oliver saw a smile for the first time and equally as though it was the first smile that had every truly graced Felicity's lips.  
  
It was new. It was unexpected.  
  
Without hesitation she reached out an open palm and threaded her fingers through his, her palm coming to rest on top of his hand which was perched on the side of his leg. His fingers clenched around hers as they both let the moment seep quietly between them.

  
**2:40pm; Tuesday 10 January 2017**

  
The temperature around them had risen more substantially in the last half hour to an almost unbearable sweltering that saw the touches of makeup on Felicity's face pooling into her pores and Oliver's uniform become blotched with heavy wet patches.   
  
Felicity could tell he was suffering much more than her as she handed him another snack bar she found buried at the bottom of her bag.  
“It's okay if you need to take that off” she smiled as she tapped the snack bar against the hem of his shirt  
  
Oliver nodded thankfully as though he had simply been waiting for her approval before he peeled off his shirt and used it to wipe a heavy line of sweat from his nape. Felicity swallowed deeply and let out a soft breath she didn’t know she had been holding when her eyes slinked down the lines of his taunt and muscular arms. The white cotton tank clung to each dip and rise of definition in his torso making it look almost painted on.

She knew she was staring, but regardless of the logical part of her brain urging her to at least blink, her eyes betrayed her and stayed firmly planted on him as her own clothes became like a furnace around her body.

“Without the intention of it sounding creepy, you can strip if you would like, it’s starting to feel like a boiler in here” Oliver remarked, his eyes blinking over at Felicity causing her to swish her head in the opposite direction

The idea of cool air grazing her heated skin under her scrubs quickly became as a mirage in the sweltering desert and absolutely all she could focus on. She glanced down under the sheet of burgundy and was ecstatic to find she was wearing a thin cotton camisole over her, _thank God_ , perfectly presentable black bra.

Felicity thought for a moment back to her mother’s wise words about always wearing underwear you wouldn’t be ashamed for a stranger to see and for once it was a lesson that was paying dividends.

For a moment she considered asking him to look away, but she quickly realised the absurdity of that request. Snatching her lip between her teeth, she coaxed out every ounce of confidence she could muster and peeled off her top. For just a few momentary seconds the air hit her sweltering skin like a cool draft. It was fleeting, but she swore her temperature dropped a few degrees at the shedding.

Oliver found himself trying to steal glances that he was sure had become obvious, but he could do little to quell the desire. The dim light radiated off her flawless skin, capturing shadows in the dips of her collarbone. The black camisole spread thin across her chest as it rose and fell in heavy pants.

She was starting to look pale, the rose from her cheeks had begun to fade.  
“Felicity, have some water” Oliver urged as he handed her the bottle  
“I’m okay” she rasped  
“Take a sip”  
She hadn’t the strength to argue anymore. The water felt like pure ice as it touched her lips, beading along the seam before her tongue swiped it greedily away.

  
“What do you think it’s like out there?” she asked, holding the bottle barely an inch from her pouted lips   
“I’m not sure” Oliver replied, his eyes squinting through another dusting of debris that had filtered in.

The truth was the building could be little more than rubble outside the shell of this elevator shaft, or it could be like nothing had happened. All he knew for certain was that the building was still running on auxiliary power and that the shaft was caked in debris dust, a fact made certain by the occasional sounds of larger stone-like debris falling onto the roof of the car.

With each passing minute there was a little less hope to be shared.

“I hope our friends are okay” Felicity sighed before she took another slow and steady sip of water.

She screwed the cap back on and held it out to Oliver. His eyes fell to the tiny sphere of water trapped at the corner seam of her lips. He watched it glisten and slowly bead into the lines of her faded pink lips. It was enthralling, enticing and before he could recognise his own instincts his thumb was gently pressed against her lip, slowly letting the same droplet flow into his skin.  
“You have a little...” he spoke, breathy and gravelled

Felicity swallowed lightly as Oliver’s thumb stayed pressed to her lip, his action had caught her by surprise but not as much as what she did next. She hadn’t meant to, she wasn’t even sure where the inclination had originated from, but by the time her brain caught up her fingers were threaded around the back of his neck and she was kissing him.

Really, kissing him.  
Her lips enclosed around his slightly taunt top lip, her tongue bathing in the soft dip of his cupid’s bow. His thumb had fallen to her cheek, his hand skimming along the curve of her jaw until his lips reciprocated and gently closed in around her bottom lip, dissipating that lonesome droplet into nothing.

After lingered moments spent basking in each other’s warmed breaths they pulled back, their noses skimming against each other. Their lips stayed parted, neither able to form words.

“I’m sorry” Felicity finally spoke, her blink severing the locked eye contact “intense circumstances sometimes lead to impulsive actions”  
“Are you trying to convince yourself or me?” Oliver asked as his fingertips hovered barely a hair width away from her cheek  
“Both” she sighed, the word travelling like an exhale over her lips  
“Where did you hear that?” Oliver ghosted the words just above her lips  
“I’m almost certain I read it in an article” she hummed, pouted syllables skating across his bottom lip  
“Almost certain?” he breathed in her words from moments before  
“Almost”  
“What did the article say about this?” Oliver asked as his hands scooped around her face, holding her gently  
He eased his lips onto hers, relishing the way they formed around his. She tasted like the sweetest strawberry enjoyed on the brightest of days and the instant he had experienced it a part of him had decided he never wanted to kiss another in case they stole this taste from his lips.

Oliver’s kiss stole her breath and she was helpless to do anything other than melt into it. The first kiss could have been excused by circumstances, but this, this kiss was one to record indelibly into her lips. This was nothing short of _everything_.

His hand slid a slow path down her jaw, skimming lightly over the sensitive and heated skin of her neck. His fingers dripped across her collarbone with a sensation similar to a feather caught on a slow moving breeze. Lightly, his fingers trembling, he traced the thin strap of her camisole, folding his fingers underneath it to graze against her tempered skin.

Felicity edged backwards just a fraction, her lips falling from his.  
“I’m sure it would blame intense” she let the last word drip from her lips “circumstances”   
“Then it’s really not in our control” he hummed, threading his fingers through a wisp of her hair  
“I don’t suppose it is”  
“Felicity?”  
“Yes?”  
“May I kiss you again?”

She breathed heavily, letting the exhale linger a little longer. If she was to have last moments on this earth, then what a way to spend them.

This unadulterated lapse into disregard was not Felicity modus operandi, not by a long shot. She had never in her life had a one night stand, never even put out on a first – or second – date. She was decisive and calculated when she made decisions and they were almost always good decisions rooted in a foundation of information gathering and risk management. She didn’t even know Oliver’s last name – despite their hours of basic questions, that one had never come up – and yet, every part of her body, every nerve, every thought, ever cell, told her to forget all of that and just let this happen.

“I don’t think we have any choice” she whispered into his ear, her lips quivering around his lobe “circumstances and all that”

Oliver eased back, resting his body onto his elbows as Felicity sat up on her knees and slowly peeled off the black camisole before casting it to the side. She watched as Oliver’s mouth fell open and his eyes roamed across her smooth body, but he said nothing and made no movement.

“Did I misread-“ Felicity started to speak anxiously before Oliver captured her mouth with his, stopping her mid sentence   
She had not misread, in fact it had been more like she had read his mind exactly.

As his lips roamed hers, slipping down to her neck where his tongue lapped against the hot pulse under her velvet skin, her fingers tugged along the hem of his tank top.

His hands rested around hers, crossing over his body to pull his tank free in one rolling move. He caught the tiny slip of a gasp that formed through her lips as her fingertips brushed against the ridges of his chest. The audible approval spurred his kiss deeper with his hands exploring her body in waves.

He lay back, her legs straddled across his body. His fingers fluttered over the fabric of her thin pants that billowed around her slender legs. He desperately wanted to feel them, his mind a wash with just how smooth and silken they could be given the parts of her he had already touched.

He had long since sworn of loveless encounters, his heart now searching for something more out of life, but holding her in his arms and watching the way her body rolled slowly with each lingered touch he placed, he felt a rush that would not let him think this anything but perfect.

Her soft mewls intermingled with his heavy huffed breath echoed through the small confines as time sped past them.

Clothes fell away, their bodies pressing skin to skin. Her lips traced the lines of his chest, drinking in the thin veil of sweat that glistened there and mixed with the woody scent of his musk. It reminded her of mountains in autumn, crisp and tranquil.

She was Summer. He was Autumn.

His back lay almost flat against the cool marble floor sending a shockwave careening down his spine. One hand gripped the handrail that ran across the back of the elevator car, so tightly that his knuckles lost almost all colour. His other hand memorized her body, committing that sweeping curve of her waist to his permanent memory bank.

It swept down towards her core and over her mound until his fingers slipped between her folds. He was unsure if the word left his mouth, but all that was left of his databank of words in his brain was _shit_ and it was on repeat.

She was dripping, her juices coating the tips of his fingers that ventured in there. It felt as though his fingers grew more nerves the further they delved because he could feel everything between her with such clarity he was certain his fingers would never forget.

Her name hung from his lips, his voice stretching it out, _Fe...li....ci....ty._  It was like a melody to his ears and a chanting call to his throbbing cock.

His thick fingers explored her slowly, his thumb dancing across her clit, sparking it to life, as his other fingers bathed in her.

He hadn’t notice her hands until they planted a firm grip around the shaft of his cock. Her thumb rolled over the tip pulling groans from the pit of his core.

Felicity kissed a path up his hard and taunt erection, tasting the salty musk seeping from his velvety skin.

Her body was aching for him when he pushed a digital inside her. She gasped at the welcomed intrusion, but it was not nearly enough.

Her thumb ran slow circles over his tip and her trimmed nails drove up the underside.  
“I want...” she breathed against his lips  
Her breasts hardened at the way his chest felt under them as he used the leverage of his hand gripping the handrail to ride up against her.

“Please” she heard him breath as she ran his shaft between her folds  
She knew her desire, her inability to wait a moment longer, was matched in kind by his.

She positioned his cock, gripped between her slender fingers, at her sweltering entrance. Her teeth snagged his lip as she eased and guided the tip inside.

They moaned in sequence as the sensations filled both their bodies the further she let him in. Her walls stretched around him, his size stealing the air from her body in the most pleasurable of ways.

He wanted to commend her in that moment for just how tight she was around him, but the small semblance of sanity he had left wouldn’t allow it, so instead he let her name echo from his lips making her smile ... the most stunning of smiles he’d ever been privileged to see.

She arched her back as he filled her to the hilt before she slowly rocked her pelvis around him, grinding his cock against her walls. She kissed him again, feverishly lapping up his breathy growls that had a twisted tint of possessiveness about them.

She lifted an inch off him before he, with brute strength and control, drove his body upwards, thrusting deeper inside. His knuckles whitened, completely devoid of colour now, as they gripped tighter to the handrail and created a rhythm that was all there own.

She held her body, clenching her walls, as he thrust up and down, each deep thrust met with a swift roll of her hips.

Felicity could feel his cock engorged inside her and with every thrust he made he touched another part of her that had her gnawing at her bottom lip.

Oliver’s free hand roamed her body, his fingers trickling down her face before skimming the line between her breasts, her bra long since abandoned to the side of them. His palm sunk into the underside as his fingers toyed with the pebbled nipple. He watched the excitement blink across her face as he tweaked it gingerly.

His mouth salivated at the thought of wrapping his lips around her breast and feasting on her exquisite taste, but the positions they had adopted did not allow for it. Immediately he decided to savour that memory and to one day spend ludicrous amounts of time tasting every part of her body. To worship it completely as it deserved.

His hand moved to where their bodies met, passing between their thrusts and grinds to spur her excitement with heavy strokes to her bundled nerves.

Felicity gaped at the elicit sensation as the tempo speed of Oliver’s thrusting grew allowing them to hungrily chased their own releases.

The small car was filled with free sounds of passion which drowned out any other noises that had once been so apparently. The air grew heavy with their groans as he pumped, faster and faster and she rode him harder and stronger.

The blush his eyes had become drunk on spread down between her pert breasts as they bounced with ever thrust he made.

Their lips crashed sporadically together when they needed to get a little something more. It was greedy and insatiable and _intense_.

Felicity felt the familiar tightening across her core seconds before Oliver felt the mirrored tightening beating down his shaft.

They came together in equal rushes of incomprehensible words and heavy pants.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck” she growled through clenched teeth as her forehead dropped to his chest and she felt the heavy twitch of his shaft inside her, ricocheting against her sensitive walls

“So that” Oliver found his voice as he finally released his grip on the handrail   
“I’m glad” she kissed the words against his heated core  
“Me too” he replied, letting a smile grow across his lips.

 


	3. The Heavens Open

**4:20pm; Tuesday 10 January 2017**

“Are you okay?” came Oliver’s awkward question from across the elevator car as he watched Felicity nibble on the corner of her thumbnail

She feathered her other hand across the hem of her black camisole as she nodded reservedly.  
“I’ve never done _that_ sort of thing before” she shrugged  
“This experience is new for me too” Oliver replied as he stretched up to walk his fingers along the seam of the escape hatch  
“Right, of course” she smiled “It was okay though right?”

Oliver dropped his hands onto the handrail, pressing down on them to estimate the weight they might hold.  
“Are you asking from a safety point of view or a rating system? Because I can’t answer the first, but the latter is a resounding yes, full marks”

The smile he flashed her made Felicity blush an embarrassingly bright shade of red.  
She swallowed all other concerns, deciding she would save those for a time when she wasn’t about to climb into an elevator shaft.

The debris hitting the roof of the car had become more pronounced as they had re-dressed and Oliver had decided that after the last aftershock that rolled through, it was time to make their own escape.

She watched him scale the side, resting a foot on either handrail in the corner. He scooped his back low and used the back of his shoulder to jolt the hatch open, out into the shaft.

“Are you ready?” he asked, holding his hand out to her  
She checked the tightness of her laces before she stood and brushed two nervous hands down her burgundy pants.  
“Not in the slightest” she quipped as she took his hand  
Mirroring his stance she placed one foot on the handrail and launched herself upwards, the momentum and Oliver’s steady hand allowing her to slip through the hatch on the first try. She felt his hand move down to her waist as he steadied her through the gap until she could clamber out onto the roof.

The air outside the car was fresher but still laced heavily with dust. Felicity perched herself back from the hatch and watched as Oliver hoisted himself through the opening, his large frame touching the sides where hers did not.

They surveyed the space around them, the car had stopped about ten feet below a floor. The doors were partially open with a wedge of debris caught between the heavy metal doors.

There was no ladder to climb but grated metal zigzagged up the vertical steel face to the left of the doors.  
“Oliver, I’m not sure about this” Felicity spoke, her voice trembling slightly  
“It will be fine Felicity, I promised you a story to tell your kids” Oliver winked as he tugged on the framing to ensure it would hold their combined weight.

“I wont be telling them the whole story” she blushed, stepping closer as he gestured her  
Oliver smiled in response as he took her hand and placed it on the first bar just above her head  
“Nothing to it, just climb” he assured her before he pressed a tender kiss onto her cheek “I’ll be right behind you”

She nodded slowly as she started the ascent, Oliver – true to his word – stayed right behind her.

They had made it eight feet when what would be the most violent of aftershocks rattled the entire elevator shaft. Felicity felt Oliver’s chest pressing her firmly against the wall, one arm braced around her waist, the other like an umbrella over her head. She could feel his breath down the back of her neck as she squeezed her eyes closed.

Everything around them twisted and groaned. Slabs of concrete fell in great heaps either side of them, landing heavily onto the car below them. The creaking sound of bending metal echoed through her ears like nails on a chalkboard. Her breath had stopped and her knuckles turned white as she held on with every bit of strength she possessed.

It shook like jelly and the wall crumbled like sand. Each heavy load landing with a thud atop the car sent a jolt through Felicity. The screeching of contorting metal resonating through Felicity’s entire body until she heard an unforgettable sound.

It was like nothing she had heard before and would be like nothing she would hear again. She didn’t need to see it, the sounds were enough. A boulder came hurtling down from above, crashing against the other side of the shaft before landing with a shattering crunch of metal on the car below.

The brakes gave out under the substantial pressure and the car plummeted 20-something stories landing with an ear popping bang to the sub-basement level.

Felicity’s hands dropped for a split second from the makeshift ladder before Oliver caught them and eased them back around the horizontal pole.

“It’s okay” he whispered in her ear, her body shaking in his arms “It’s alright Felicity, you’re safe”  
_We were in there_  
_We were in there_  
The truth echoed through her mind, plaguing her every thought.  
_You’re safe_

She wanted to curl up and cry, but she knew that was not for now either.

“A little further” Oliver cooed into her ear  
As her eyes fluttered open she realised that he had guided her to within a foot of the exit.

“I’m going to go over there” he smiled as he nodded towards the door three feet to the left.  
The gap wasn’t large but it looked like the Grand Canyon in her eyes.  
“Just hold on here Felicity, can you do that?”  
She nodded slowly. During any other circumstance his tone would have come off condescending, but at the moment she was living, his cool, relaxed coaxing was exactly what she needed.

Felicity felt the moment Oliver’s blanketed weight lifted off her and she instantly missed it. She watched him with slightly hooded eyes as he stretched the distance. His arms bulged as he hung almost freely from the lip of the elevator doors.

She held her breath as he braced himself against a reinforced vertical beam and looked back towards her.

“Keep your eyes on me Felicity, it’s just like stepping over a puddle” he smiled  
“It’s not at all like a puddle” she quipped as she eased her way towards the gap to cross  
“One big step that’s it, trust me” Oliver replied extending his free hand towards her.

“Intense circumstances” she whispered under her breath “understatement of the year”  
She made the gap, her footing only stumbling when her second foot came across. Oliver gripped her waist and smiled.  
“Hold on tight” he winked  
“That sounds as corny as I expected” she replied with a shallow laugh

He lifted her with minimal effort until her fingers felt the lip of the door. She twisted her body uncomfortably to slink between the small gap between the doors. Her chest felt bruised from the pressure sandwiching her body, but she managed a full and sharp breath when she finally clambered into the corridor.

Florescent lights hung, sparking, from their housing and medical supplies littered the white linoleum, but the building still stood, relatively unscathed.

She looked back towards the gap, there was no way Oliver was going to make it through. Oliver looked up at her and smiled.  
“Don’t worry about me, go for help, I’ll just hang around here” he called up to her

Small bullets of concrete continued to bounce down the shaft from above. Felicity knew it would only take another jolt to send larger slabs crashing down and Oliver was like a sitting duck.

She nestled into the surround of the elevator doors and braced her feet against the other side of the partially opened door.  
“Felicity, what are you doing?” Oliver asked, his voice echoing around the concrete walls  
“Good thing I don’t skip leg day” she huffed as she anchored her palms flattened to the floor “get ready to climb”

She squeezed her eyes closed and focused everything she had to push against the door, she only needed a few inches, just a few pathetic inches would see him pass through. Her legs felt like fire but she didn’t give, even for a split second.

 _Intense circumstances_  
The metal doors shunted back just a fraction, but a fraction was enough. Swiftly as he could Oliver passed through the doors and slid across the floor on his back, his head lifting just enough to see Felicity lose her stance and the doors clamp back next to her.

“Never skipping leg day” she laughed softly as she lay down next to him, her eyes dancing across the ceiling  
His fingers entwined with hers as he tipped his head towards the stairwell exit just a short walk from where they lay

“Stop me if this is inappropriate, but I’d really like to take you out to dinner sometime, soon” Oliver spoke as he rolled his head to lock eyes with her  
“You know they say relationships that start under intense circumstances, they never last” she replied, her blue eyes swimming in the ocean of his  
“So I’ve heard”  
“I guess we’ll just have to base it on sex then”

  
**Saturday; 20 January 2018**

“So there we were a little over a year ago staring up at the ceiling, completely forgetting that we were still very much in the middle of a badly damaged building, and I asked her if it was inappropriate to ask her out on a date, she said something I’m under strict orders to not repeat” Oliver laughed, a crystal glass raised in his right hand “but the ending is the same, I took her out to Big Belly the next night and I’ve never wanted to leave her side since”

He raised the glass higher and smiled down at Felicity, seated beside him, a vision in white lace and chiffon. Her beautiful blonde hair was pulled back, leaving just small wisps to frame her smiling face, the softest shade of blushed pink lipstick staining the lips he’d built his future around.

“Our start was intense and our road has been like a ten foot climb up an elevator shaft, but you’re my rock, my light, my journey and my home”

The small sea of faces looking up at him cooed with their own glasses raised high.

“To my beautiful wife, Felicity, thank you for making me the happiest man on the face of the earth. I love you Mrs Queen” he leaned down and kissed her hand gently

The crowd of friends and family erupted into loud applause as gushes of ‘awws’.

Oliver, true to the promise he had made himself, never felt another woman’s kiss after Felicity. And Felicity, for her part, never forgot the scent that became etched on her soul.

He was Autumn.  
She was Summer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who came along for this little story. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Special thanks to Ash for planting the seed and those those of you that made it grow.
> 
> Xox

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always I'm happy to receive comments in whatever form they take (right of reply is mine)
> 
> Also my obsessive nature requires I respond to all comments...so that's fun too.
> 
> @someonesaidcake


End file.
